


Папина красавица

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Crossdressing, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020
Summary: Странное приключение вдовца Виконта и его наследника.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини G-PG13





	Папина красавица

Отпив воду из уродливого бокала, Виконт раздраженно думает, что стоило сжечь пригласительное в руках гонца. Позже, чуть остыв, можно было сослаться на скверный характер, скрип колена, заболевших лошадей, в конце концов, на сына! Но разве не из-за него приходиться сидеть в этой душегубке, изображая учтивого поданного? Разглядывая стены и потолки с видом восхищенного дурака. 

Желтое сияние покрывает людей с ног до головы, превращает пустую болтовню в подобие Тайной вечери. Граф, хозяин бала, от происходящего в диком восторге, еще немного — и в гроб. Из сочувствующих только пес, уставший от прожорливых блох чуть сильней, чем хозяин от прожорливых гостей. 

Пес и человек переглядываются и оба прекрасно понимают: некоторые вещи неизменны по природе своей. Шерсть остается свалявшимся сборищем кусачих бестий. Дом остается сборищем скверных шуток. 

Графиня, напротив, купается в комплиментах, порхает от человека к человеку, поторапливая зазевавшихся слуг. Даже мрачный Виконт вынужден заметить: хороша. 

Годы не взяли своё, она ни на день не постарела с последней встречи, а дней прошло предостаточно. Искусно завитые локоны, белая, едва ли знающая солнце кожа. Лукавый взгляд из-под ресниц и улыбка праведницы. В свое время за нее бились, лили кровь, в числе поклонников был и Виконт. Одумался в последний момент, забрал дуэльную перчатку и предпочел хорошенькой девушке хорошенькую бойню. Вернувшись с почестями, ранением и скверным характером, думать забыл о мимолетном увлечении, а вот она помнила. И на свадьбу его приходила, чуть ли не в платье невесты, только под венец Виконт повел другую. 

Сейчас никому из них как будто дела нет до прошлого. Он расслабленно подпирает одну из мраморных колонн, она шутливо подначивает мужа. Бедолага отвечает еле слышно и невпопад — одна половина фраз тонет в хохоте, другая в крепком вине. 

Мелодичный голос хозяйки, принуждающий слушать и прислушиваться. Исполнять беспрекословно и верить без оглядки. Она велит: смейтесь, танцуйте, забудьте обо всем! Например, о несостоявшихся дуэлях, разбитых сердцах и скоропостижной свадьбе с первой встречной дурочкой. Ныне мертвой дурочкой. 

Графине, кажется, нет дела до клятв дружбы, которые они с мертвой дурочкой произносили так торжественно и стройно. Ничего эти клятвы не стоили. Лежат бесполезные слова под слоем земли, на родовом кладбище, гниют себе потихоньку, а жизнь продолжается и музыка играет. 

Как же сильно Виконт хочет протянуть руки к восхитительной, добродетельной шутнице. Протянуть руки и задушить, просто затянуть на лебединой шее нитку жемчуга, и дело с концом. У него, добряка по натуре, получилось бы насладиться ее предсмертными хрипами. Без сомнений, у него бы получилось спать крепко, только сжимая клок вырванных с корнем волос, ее золотых волос... 

Ненависть стала привычкой, привычка — рутиной, а рутина позволяет сидеть смирно, отвечать покладисто. Злость бы предала смеющихся, жаль, идти с правдой некуда, да и говорить особо нечего. Правда спросом не пользуется. 

Пропащее слово весельчаков становится откровением. В этот раз достается новичкам: 

— Она вышла за его состояние, но кто бы поступил иначе? Результат должного воспитания! 

Повернув голову, Виконт натыкается взглядом на ту самую разумницу с острым умом. Совсем ребенок, но как ловко отплясывает, седеющий кавалер едва успевает перехватывать инициативу. Девочка слышит направленные в ее сторону колкие фразы и воспринимает как похвалу. Приличия ради краснеет: покрываются алыми пятнами напудренная грудь и маленькие ушки. Виконт прикрывает глаза, он больше не может оставаться, он должен встать, извиниться и сбежать в комнату для гостей. Туда, скорее всего, немедленно явится взволнованный сын, отчитает за слабый характер. 

Желание покинуть общество угасает от одной мысли, что Пьер погонится за ним, протискиваясь через людей, взволнованный, запыхавшийся. Только не в первый вечер, когда должен состояться его триумф и победа. Замешательство Виконта не остается незамеченным, сердобольные гости берут в окружение, и начинается осада. Нечаянно всплывает тема вдовства, всплывает надутым брюшком, распухшая, синюшная гадость. 

— Положили на кого-нибудь глаз? 

— Нет. 

Тон не сулит слишком любопытным ничего хорошего, и расспросы обрываются. Новоявленные сваты бросают знамена, бегут врассыпную. Кончился шутник Виконт, совсем кончился, и незачем раз за разом проверять, не начался ли новый. 

По углам люди продолжают довольно громко шушукаться, не особо заботясь, услышит ли уважаемый гость их сплетни. Гость слышит и не пытается пресечь. Заблуждения только на руку. 

— Виконт привел сына, мальчик совсем плох. 

— Жестокий урок для затворника. Говорят, почти не выходит за пределы поместья. Совсем дикий и может укусить. 

— Вздор. Более чем учтивый юноша, он подал мне руку, когда я оступилась. Однако его хромота и изнуренный вид наводит на определенные мысли. 

Хромота, славно, славно. Сын настаивал на подкладке в туфле, для создания определенного эффекта. Гадкий утенок, подволакивающий ногу, не умеющий двух слов связать. Превосходно. Споры относительно сына продолжались: 

— Подозрительно не схож с отцом, шутки природы... 

— Его родители провели столько времени врозь, ничуть не удивляюсь таким шуткам. 

— Когда мужчина выбирает войну, женщинам остаются холодные постели. 

— Но мы все знаем, что холодными эти постели надолго не остаются. 

Виктон подобрался; оружие, прихваченное из уважения к традициям, просилось в руку. Остроты одна за другой сыпались на его «рогатую» голову, и продолжат сыпаться, сколько бы лет ни прошло. 

— Старый граф отказался ехать, когда узнал, что приглашен внук. Впрочем, он и без внука давно никуда не выезжал. 

Многозначительная пауза. Пьера хотят добить, пытаются стереть в порошок. 

— Будь он девочкой, может, кто и позарился бы на приданое. Юность красива, даже когда дела совсем плохи! 

Заразительный смех отражается от хрусталя и разит беспощадно. Дальше по накатанной, одни и те же предположения, вздохи, вскрики, теории. Не каждый день на праздник жизни является Синяя Борода с наследником. Грех не раскопать труп прошлого. Труп несчастной обманутой женщины и ее ребенка. 

— Говорят, ударил ее канделябром... 

— Вздор, задушил чулком, я своими глазами видела шею бедняжки... а маленького одним махом! 

Подробности от очевидцев переходят из уст в уста, обрастая все новыми и новыми деталями вроде вырванных ногтей и глаз. Занятная байка, миф, призванный пугать непослушных дочерей. 

Кто, интересно, умудрился разглядеть шею жены? Неужели раскапывал по горячим следам? 

Убийца, этот изверг, орудующий чулком и канделябром, не думает перебивать разыгравшееся воображение. Буйный нрав поисточился, гнев усох до того сильно, что остроты стали неслыханной редкостью. Редкостью болезненной и надолго запоминающейся. 

Поигрывая эфесом шпаги, Виконт погрузился в воспоминания. Запах цветущей вишни, почти осязаемый, ударил его и отпустил. Да, вишня в тот год цвела буйно, под ней бегали его белокурые мальчики, а лепестки падали и падали, словно снег… 

*** 

Канделябр и чулки не имели никакого отношения к смерти жены. Если кто и имел, то шакалы в рюшечках, дьяволы в корсетах. Сомнения в таких делах — благо, и Виконт этого блага лишен самым жестоким образом. 

Несчастная глупая девочка, может, и не стоило ей любить Виконта? Надлежало, как в романах, увидеть в нем худшее и устроить отцу истерику с отказом от помолвки. Беда, если брак закреплен любовью, великая беда. Ведь могла изменить первой, могла заколоть его, на худой конец, могла возненавидеть за частые отлучки! 

Надо было упрятать, запереть, и пусть бы вокруг витали слухи о муже-тиране. Он не был тираном, пальцем бы не тронул, приведи она домой отряд любовников в неглиже. 

Кто-то научил, что тронет, задушит чулком, зашибёт канделябром. Нашептал по углам про захожих прелестниц, напугал перспективами, указал на «непохожих наследников». Мол, в прошлом году супруг улыбался теплей, нежнее касался, добрее смотрел. 

Подруги на то и подруги, чтобы подмечать, указывать и утешать. 

Да ведь и правда, он был пропитан порохом и кровью солдат. До нежных ли касаний ему было? А взгляды? Что ж, он чаще смотрел в пол, на кончики идеально вычищенных ботинок или на дно идеально пустой бутылки. 

И об этом жене докладывали стабильно, расчесывая волосы, подавая ночную сорочку. 

Если бы судьба Короля зависела от поднятых в его честь бокалов, то Виконт бы считался вернейшим подданным. Не лучшим мужем, не лучшим отцом, но патриотом до мозга костей. Навеселе он то и дело произносил тосты за незамужних дам, восхвалял неземную красоту и клялся, что ничего подобного прежде не встречал. 

Вот что докладывала приятельница, оставшись на ночевку, в той самой холодной постели. 

О, женщины! Как они внимательны к деталям. Для них прошлое — не едва мелькнувшая картинка, для них это жизнь настоящая и осязаемая. Намеки на измену порой равноценны измене. Сколько ночей графиня подтачивала рассудок несчастной женщины, сколько чужих слез спрятала в золотых кудрях? 

Прежде Виконт не понимал, теперь только и делал, что разворачивал события роковой ночи, и чем ближе выход в свет сына, тем четче проступали образы прошлого. 

Отпивая из бутылочки «чудо-настойку», подавая ее детям, думала ли Виконтесса о часах агонии? Нет, еще раз нет. Она верила расхваленным ведьмам, а ведьмы обещали ей мир, покой и вечную привязанность мужа. 

Насчет вечности поторопились, однако в ту, последнюю ночь привязанность и правда была сильна. Супруг не покидал комнаты, он терпеливо стоял у изголовья кровати в надежде подцепить недуг и лечь рядом. Долой резные подлокотники, обшитые подушечки, тяжелые гобелены. Вещи потеряли свою прелесть, целый мир потерял. 

Метавшиеся на кроватях тела, больше не кровь его и плоть — посланники из потустороннего мира. Они сгорали изнутри, неестественно яркий румянец расползался по горячей коже. Сколько бы ни пеленали больных в мокрые простыни, жар не унимался. Перепуганные слуги верили: еще немного — и все трое начнут изрыгать пламя, такими горячими и сухими они были. 

Тела извивались на дорогих простынях, самое осторожное прикосновение причиняло им боль. После нескольких падений пришлось искать пояса, чтобы привязать несчастных к кроватям. Дети, потерявшиеся в лихорадке, бессвязно лепетали несуразицу, смотрели друг на друга черными глазами и боялись того, что видели. Маленькие демоны и тянущая к ним руки сумасшедшая мать. 

Кто-то даже послал за священником. Ха! За священником! Последний пригодился к утру, когда дело было кончено. Виконт задремал, убаюканный тишиной, и пока он спал, смерть прибрала к рукам маленького сына и жену. Стерла с измученных лиц гримасу боли, а ведь работа была не из простых. Воцарился обещанный мир, вечный покой. 

Отпевали скороговоркой, похоронили почти сразу, в наспех сколоченных гробах. Вырыли три могилы, третью засыпали пустой, через несколько дней. Старший сын, Пьер, выжил. 

Ребенка перенесли в дальние комнаты, подальше от жаркого солнца и певчих птиц. К нему осмеливались заходить лишь отец и сердобольная служанка — остальные бросили жалование и уехали куда подальше. Прознавшие о трагедии соседи оставляли у запертых ворот груды писем с наилучшими пожеланиями, соболезнованиями. 

Надушенные куски бумаги, больше ничего. Высокородным мужам не хватало смелости нанести визит лично. Вечер за вечером Виконт использовал письма в качестве розжига, от отца он весточки так и не дождался, не позлорадствовал — и на том спасибо. 

Только через несколько месяцев вдовец осмелился заглянуть в спальню жены. Запертая со всех сторон комната напоминала склеп, такая же мрачная и пустая. 

После похорон все, что могли вынести и сжечь, вынесли и сожгли. Простыни, одеяла, подушки! Слуги хватали первое, что под руки подворачивалось, и тащили в огонь, словно дикари. Долой резные подлокотники, обшитые подушечки, тяжелые гобелены. Сад, покрытый белыми лепестками, за одну ночь потемнел от пепла. 

Как будто целая жизнь прошла: дождь давно смыл копоть, следа не оставил от их огненного помешательства. Стоя у окна, вглядываясь в образцово зеленые кустарники, Виконт не мог не вспоминать желтые и красные всполохи. Он уже хотел выйти из комнаты, навсегда пустой для него, но взгляд зацепился за блестящий предмет, валяющийся в ножках кровати. Любопытство взяло верх, и Виконт, игнорируя слой пыли, наклонился рассмотреть вещицу. Предметом оказалось не карманное зеркальце, не забытая впопыхах брошь, а маленькая бутылочка. Виконт долго крутил в руках безделушку, разглядывая искусную работу. Он откровенно любовался изгибом горлышка и миниатюрными ручками, предназначенными для вдевания шнурка. Как правило, в «кувшинчиках» держали ароматические масла или нюхательную соль. Толстое стекло надежно хранило свой секрет до поры до времени. Не особо задумываясь, Виконт положил находку в карман, чтобы позже вручить сыну, как напоминание о матери. Многие ее вещи уничтожил огонь, уцелевшая скляночка была приятной неожиданностью. 

Пьер нисколько не обрадовался протянутому флакончику, отшатнулся от подарка, как от пощечины. Прибывающий в болезненном оцепенении, он вдруг нашел в себе силы кричать и брыкаться. Все его существо сосредоточилось на попытке выцарапать у отца несчастную бутылочку. Вырываясь из заботливых рук подоспевших служанок, падая на мягкий ковер, мальчик снова и снова пытался добраться до Виконта. Стоя на коленях, безуспешно цеплялся за мягкий ворс, пока отец не смилостивился и не присел рядом. 

— Ну-ну, остановись, маленький зверек. Я все равно собирался ее тебе отдать. 

— Не возьму! Выкини! Выкини! 

Пьер забыл красивые фразы, которым его учили, забыл манеры и уважение. Безжизненное лицо исказилось совсем не детским гневом, первой ненавистью. 

Слуги, желавшие растащить хозяина и сына, получили порцию царапин и синяков. Беснующегося ребенка силком уложили в кровать, где тот, совершенно обессилев, задремал. 

Разговор состоялся на следующий день, слуги предусмотрительно надели перчатки и нарукавники. Им не улыбалось воевать с маленьким хозяином, просто сделали соответствующие выводы из предыдущего сражения. Мальчишка владел грязными приемчиками и острыми ногтями. Он недоверчиво воспринял обещание уничтожить флакон, шарил по одежде взглядом, выискивая, где спрятан злейший враг. 

— Что в бутылочке, Пьер? Я не разрешаю тебе врать. 

— Там смерть. Да, смерть... 

Сбивчиво, то и дело срываясь на хриплый шепот, Пьер рассказал, какое зло таится внутри отцовского подарочка. 

— Кто дал это твоей матери? 

— Та красивая дама, с золотыми волосами. У нее бант на платье и белые лошади. 

Много ли жена водила златокудрых красавиц? Всего одну, если подумать. И не было никакой болезни. Только яд, все еще плещущийся на дне изящной безделушки. Решающий глоток, который его сын, на счастье, так и не сделал, хотя его мама настаивала. 

Даму с золотыми волосами не пришлось искать, она ни от кого не пряталась и никого не боялась. Тем более не боялась случайно выжившего щенка. 

Первые месяцы выздоровления и правда шли тяжело. Пьер мучился от голода; поев, страдал еще больше. Нечаянный замысел матери осуществился, мечты ее проросли и дали удивительные плоды. Виконту не стоило рассчитывать на второй брак, претенденток на роль жены и мачехи за десять лет так и не нашлось. Многие полагали, что падкий до азартных увлечений бывший военный отдаст сына на попечение гувернанток, а сам рванет в ближайший притон. Другие ставили на игральные кости и выпивку. 

Виконт разочаровал спорщиков одинаково сильно. Отдавшись уходу за сыном, он превратился из бравого весельчака в затворницу-наседку. В свое время он вытащил немало боевых товарищей с того света, вытащить собственного ребенка стало делом чести. Небылицы о «чуме» и «безумии» сыграли на руку. Не докучали любопытные родственники и сердобольные соседи, никто не пытался пустить мальчику кровь или нацепить пиявок. 

Предосторожности ради Виконт завел пса, ему скармливалась первая порция блюд. Пес вырос прожорливым и верным, свой долг он выполнял неукоснительно, по первому зову колокольчика. 

Позже с этим обычаем пришлось покончить — повзрослев, Пьер смекнул, что к чему, и потребовал оставить «песика» в покое. К слову, вставая на задние лапы, «песик» доставал хозяину до плеч. При желании «песик» мог откусить ребенку голову, хотя скорее откусил бы голову тому, кто на этого ребенка посягнет. 

Псу дали незатейливую кличку Вишенка, сделали спальное место в детской и окончательно завязали с поисками отравы. Одним словом, за несколько лет Виконт размяк до невозможности, в стенах дома из него вили веревки. 

Напрасно подступались к маленькому хозяину нанятые служанки. Упрямый отец взялся выполнять черную работу: кормил и одевал, пока в том была необходимость. На ночь целовал в обе щеки, прижимал к груди, помня о спертом дыхании яда. Ощущение это преследовало год за годом, даже когда опасность миновала. Виконт ясно видел будущее своего несчастного мальчика. Как над ним потешаются, тычут в обглоданную болезнью плоть и пророчат исключительно жалость. Да, так и вышло. 

Кто бы признал в его сыне пухляша с розовыми щечками, кто бы пожелал напрячь память и вспомнить, как они с братом безмятежно носились по лужайке наперегонки. Имелись личности, но они, пораженные столь резкими переменами, чаще остальных притворялись незнакомцами. Редкие поездки в город, заканчивались всегда одинаково: при виде их коляски люди спешили укрыться в непрезентабельных дворах или отворачивались, любуясь каменной кладкой. 

Ни один не интересовался, что случилось, а если бы поинтересовался, Пьер выдал бы живейшую тираду, результатом которой стал бы утешительный итог: милый мальчик Пьер, все-таки умер и отец его умер, их присутствие — досадное недоразумение. Со дня на день планируют пополнить стройные ряды могил на кладбище. 

Если бы не Пьер, излучающий уверенность и спокойствие, дело бы раз за разом кончалось кровью. Но он стоял и даже не старался обворожить кого-либо, только изредка наклонялся к побагровевшему от гнева отцу, нашептывая верные «заклинания». 

Лишь попав в нужный дом под официальным предлогом, под прикрытием и с благими намерениями, Виконт смог дать волю злости. Злости в нем было как раз за четверых. 

*** 

Блеск зависти затмевал собой блеск общества. Невинное щебетание превращается в карканье, чуть приглушенный — смех раздражает без меры. Разодетые по последней моде девушки негласно соревнуются в умении преподнести себя публике. Они улыбаются и расправляют плечи, готовые в любой момент согласиться бежать на край света с тем, кто оценит их навыки по достоинству. Из навыков можно отметить разве что неуклюжие попытки держать веер у лиц. 

Среди триумфа оборок и кружев нет места скромности, тихуши рискуют остаться без пары на вечер и, что хуже, на все вечера. В узком кругу таких не обсуждают из страха привлечь флер одиночества на собственное благополучие. 

Пьера не принуждают к разговорам и цитированию французских романов. Он волен весь вечер стоять у окна с неизменно вежливой улыбкой. Перекошенный, костлявый, никому не нужный кавалер. Мертвенно-бледное лицо почти сияет при одном взгляде на мимо проплывающих девушек. Пьер довольствуется одиночеством, считает количество выпитого вина, от которого быстро хмелеют, становясь добродушно-невнимательными. 

Достопочтенные родственники, в частности, родная тетка, отчаянно пытаются ввести юношу в круг сверстников. По статусу ей необходимо кудахтать, рвать на себе волосы вместе с атласными ленточками и аккуратно вплетенными букетиками цветов. Роскошный парик прячет жиденькие бесцветные волосы. Корсет маскирует угловатое тело, позволяя сойти за изящное. Племянник делает вид, что пьет за троих, пока его тётка притворяется красавицей. 

— Как хорошо, что вы выбрались, мой мальчик. В вашем возрасте пора бы обзавестись парой-другой поклонниц. 

— Пары не наскребается даже с вашими связями, тетушка. 

Она наделась, что мальчишка проявит чуткость и не станет подчеркивать свое плачевное положение. Зря надеялась, этот маленький шут выворачивал лживые комплименты наизнанку, превращая мирный разговор в словесную баталию. 

Одержав безоговорочную победу, Пьер вдруг вспоминает о выпитом и, пошатываясь, скрывается в неизвестном направлении в сопровождении отца. Грубость списывают на банальную усталость и недомогание. Гости молятся, чтобы эти двое уснули и не возвращались. Никогда не возвращались. 

Виконт чувствует стенания гостей и едва не мурлычет от удовольствия. Он надежно запирает комнату, пока сын возится с громоздкими футлярами. 

— Мы взяли слишком много вещей. Как лошади не умерли по пути? 

— Всего одно платье, сынок. Помнится, ты хотел везти три. 

— Дома они казались меньше... 

Виконт не ждет команд или инструкций, потому что знает свое дело и выполняет его с азартом. Внутри футляров покоятся пышные юбки, отделить одну от другой — та еще задача. Виконт берется за ткань с благоговением истинно верующего. Было время, часами любовался женой, облачающейся во всю эту замысловатую мишуру ради нескольких танцев. Чтобы мужчина под руку с ней чувствовал себя не виконтом, а королем. Вот ирония, теперь сын заставляет быть наблюдателем в том же мистическом обряде. 

— Не волнуйтесь, меня никто не узнает, ведь я калека. Двух шагов без помощи не пройду. 

— Еще ты пьяница и грубиян. 

— Больше пригласительных не будет. 

— Если все получится, то внуков мне не дождаться. Твой дед будет в ярости. 

— А ты? 

— А я помогал кое-кому штопать чулки и теперь могу зарабатывать этим на жизнь. 

Отточенным движением Виконт расправляет мягкую ткань, раскладывает юбки в нужном порядке. Барышне с нарядом, как правило, помогают многочисленные служанки, но у них в распоряжении нет лишних рук. Да и ни к чему им лишние руки, лишние глаза и лишние рты. 

От неуклюжего Пьера не осталось и следа, он уверенно стоит, выпрямив спину, демонстрируя завидную осанку. В конце концов, отец был военным и залеживаться в страданиях сыну не пришлось. Пришлось ходить, потом бегать, плавать, скакать на лошади и стрелять из тяжелого мушкета. 

Какое-то время Пьер уговаривал отца всадить графине пару зарядов в сердце, но идею отложили до лучших времен. Мушкет не спрятать в корсаже платья, оба это прекрасно понимали. 

— Папенька, я запутался. Сначала сорочка? 

— Разумеется, иначе с ребер кожа сползет. Я не шучу — сползет и останутся шрамы. 

— Прекрасным леди шрамы ни к чему. 

Чулки с подвязками — самая легкая часть, Пьер справляется великолепно, даже придирчивый отец остается доволен. Виконт кружит с ворохом одежды, затягивает высокий корсет с максимальной осторожностью. Жесткие вставки заменены плотной тканью, но риск потерять сознание от нехватки воздуха все еще велик. Юноша требует совершенства, требует, чтобы дама с золотыми волосами при виде его наряда лопнула от ярости. 

— Можно, я ее мужа уведу? 

— Нельзя. Уведи кого-нибудь помоложе. 

— Сына? 

— Ты невыносим. Ладно, сына уводи. 

Угловатые формы прячутся под одеждой, становясь мягче и изящней. Декольте в форме овала с чуть приоткрытыми плечами, кружевная вуаль намекает на трогательную целомудренность. Атласные банты отделывают платье от соблазнительного выреза до самой талии. Нижняя юбка льнет к ногам, следующие юбки охватывают гибкий каркас невесомым, мягким облаком. Виконт отговорил сына от тяжелых конструкций в угоду плавности. Верхняя юбка, насыщенно синяя, усыпана кружевными цветами и разнообразными лентами: серебряными, переливающимися, в форме цветов. Плотная ткань расходится спереди, падает складками вниз, к изящным туфелькам из бархата. Виконт накидывает одну вещь за другой, то и дело отходит полюбоваться результатом. 

— Вы так придирчивы, будто мечтали о дочери, папенька. 

— От моей придирчивости зависит многое. Повернись, я ослаблю корсет. Тебе нечем дышать, мой мальчик. 

— Вздор... 

Они убивают пятнадцать минут для того, чтобы расслабить шнуровку, добраться до которой оказывается непростым делом. 

Дальше идет лицо, благо в этом они оба давно стали мастерами. Виконт твердой рукой выводил брови, подкрашивал ресницы, рисовал контуры губ, делая их более пухлыми. 

На выходе получалась премилая девица. Выписанный из-за границы парик извлекается в последнюю очередь. Пепельно-медовые кудри надежно скреплены многочисленными шпильками, точно настоящие. 

— Цветы! Они здесь просто необходимы! 

— Его сын похож на клумбу, а он хочет добавить цветы... 

— И я их добавлю, будь уверен. 

Выходя из комнаты, счастливый обладатель тиары из гипсофилов оставляет невесомый поцелуй на щеке отца. 

— Папенька, как вам нравится перчатки? 

— Изумительное качество. 

— Я буду в них танцевать с сыном Графини. 

— Мне ее почти жаль. 

Оба знают, что это неправда, а сыну Графини конец.


End file.
